


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by Oasisheadlights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), LGBTQ Character, M/M, Voltron: Legendary Defender Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oasisheadlights/pseuds/Oasisheadlights
Summary: "Ten bucks says one of them will slip up within the next month." Pidge whispers as Keith and Lance bicker back and forth."Ten bucks for something like that? Okay, deal. They're way too oblivious to themselves, let alone each other." Hunk whispers back, shaking Pidge's small hand.A high school au in which Lance is anything but aware of Keith's feelings, and Keith is far too aware of, well, everything._______________This takes place in southern New Hampshire, mostly because I know the environment very well. I'm using the city I used to live in as a refrence to map out where everything is, as well as how my middle and high schools are formatted.As for when it takes place, it begins in December of 2017. It opens from before Keith finds his mother, but because it's an AU no one is an alien or other. The fic itself will get more into the situation as it progresses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for any mistakes in spelling, grammar and punctuation. Originally written 26, December 2018.

It's on a Friday night that Keith decides Target has the best and worst random knick-knacks, by far.

"You have to admit, these glasses are amazing! The message is truly inspirational. Maybe I'll go back in and get the pink one for Allura, it really sums her up." The brown haired boy rummages through a white shopping bag before his hand catches something and he smiles widely. He's advertising a solid black wine glass that has the word "sexy" displayed in big, sparkling, blue bubble letters. Flowers equally as sparkly are placed, or rather glued, here and there. He smirks at Allura, who has a confused look on her face. She groans, despite not understanding the obvious attempt at flirting.

"I still think the one that said 'Idiot' would've been a much better match for you." Keith huffs out in annoyance as he rolls his eyes. They walk out of the big electronic doors into the cold December night. It's snowing hard, but that can't really stop three teenagers. He shoves his hands into his hoodie pockets roughly, the cold barely nipping at his fingertips before they're surrounded by warmth.

"Yeah well... right back at you, mullet." Keith doesn't try to hide his disappointed sigh at yet another failed insult on Lance's end. Has he taught him nothing? "Anyways, Pidge is going to love this! She's always eyeing it when we walk by, but you know she barely ever has money." Lance continues, either unaware of or simply ignoring Keith. They continue to walk to Lance's car. Besides the crunching of snow under their feet and their slight uneven breaths, it's silent. Keith isn't sure why, but he accepted to go shopping with Lance and Allura when he had offered the day before. He knew this would happen, Lance flirting with Allura, which is why he had wanted to say no. He still isn't sure whether or not the flirting is in a friendly way. The way they act in a group suggests that they're just friends, but at times they can be inseparable and often go out together on what any other sensible person would consider a date.

"What else did you get her?" Allura asks, her voice a little shaky as her teeth clatter lightly together. Keith has noticed this a lot, how Allura will often fill any silence unless it's quite clear that the conversation is over. No one has ever commented on it, but maybe that's because he's the only one to ever notice it before. Keith is always aware of everything going on around him, even if he doesn't want to be. His anxiety gets really hard to handle and he'll find himself failing to zone in on one thing as sensory overload begins to get worse. It happens a lot in his lessons at school, which makes him snap a lot. He's never been suspended or expelled, but he has gotten more detentions in a single school year than he can count on his friends hands - all eight pairs of them. It's inconvenient, and if he doesn't catch it quick enough he's sent into overdrive.

"Just a couple shirts, that wine glass - even though she's only fifteen, I'm sure she'll find some use of it... Maybe for her sparkling apple cider or whatever it's called - and some cheaper games for the PS4." He waves the bag a bit, his sweater sleeves shuffling down on his long green bean arms. His smile falls a little as he feels the cold hit his exposed skin. Keith chuckles as he watches Lance's frantic attempts to pull his sleeves back down. While he watches Lance struggle a shiver runs through his own body before he feels something hit him in the back of the head. A wet sensation makes him writhe as snow slides down into the open space between his jacket and his back. He whips his head around to see Allura smiling innocently, her hand red and with freezing water dripping off it. It becomes very clear to him that she's the one that threw the snowball. From the underlying shock in her eyes, she must not have meant to hit him, at least not as high as she did. She makes no move to apologise though.

"Very mature," he mumbles, trying very hard to keep a straight face as he carries on. If they weren't in the middle of a semi-busy parking lot whilst in a snowstorm he would've taken up the challenge. He turns his head, watching her smile morph into a pout. She slides her cold hand into her pocket, which Keith could only guess makes it wet and uncomfortable. He slows down, falling into step with Allura. Lance's steps have turned into light skips as he hums to some Christmas song. A car has stopped, the man inside clearly pissed as Lance continues on. How is this boy so oblivious to his surroundings?

"Maybe when we hang out tomorrow this can be continued." His voice is low, but still loud enough for Lance to hear it a few feet ahead. At first he isn't sure if Lance hears, then he sees the slight tilt in his head before he's whipped around to face them. His face is a mixture of confusion and panic. Keith swears he sees a hint of blush on his cheeks, but then Lance is stepping out of the street lamps illuminated spot on the ground. Keith decides it's probably just from the cold, if it was even there, throwing it into the back of his mind with all the other thoughts about Lance.

"What do you mean?" It comes out quiet and he sounds... hurt? Keith almost regrets trying to rile him up, but before he can really feel any emotions it's quickly covered up by an annoying whine. "Keeeeith, I thought  _we_  had plans tomorrow!" He throws his arms up dramatically before they fold into place across his chest.

"Uhm, no? Keith and I made plans  _weeeeeks_  ago." Allura speaks up, a small, knowing smile played on her soft pink lips. "You'll have to wait until next weekend, I guess." She shrugs, earning a groan from Lance and a smirk from Keith.

"Next weekend I won't be in town, my family is leaving in two days! I  _can't_  hang out next weekend." His bottom lip juts out into a pout. Keith's breath hitches because  _shit, he looks so cute._

"Oh yeah, that's right... Sorry, Allura. Maybe we can hang out another time?" She smiles, going along with it until Keith gives her  _the sign._ She nods lightly and they continue walking. Keith stops for just a second at Lance's side, a little closer to his ear than normal. "I would rather spend the day with you." Lance drops his pout, standing there with a wide mouth as the two continue to pass him. As much as Keith wanted to keep it going, he's a sucker for this man. He knew everyone around him was aware whether they admitted it or not, except for Lance. The tall mess of a boy was completely unaware of Keith's obvious feelings despite claiming to know him for a couple years now. As much as Keith hates to admit it, he knows that Lance and he had met before this year. They had only recently become friends, but his feelings started far before then. A lot longer than before they officially met. He drops hints all the time, yet he still doesn't seem to get it.

It takes a full minute, one of which Allura and Keith were already at the car and shivering openly, before Lance snaps out of his confusion and jogs over. He unlocks the doors, quickly jumping in. Allura hops into the passenger seat, Keith taking the back. A silent rule they had when travelling three or more: the back-seat riders get control of the radio. Keith leans up between the two seats, arm brushing against Lance's as he tries to swat his hand away in protest. The boy argues, expressing how it's only fair. Lance pouts as Keith picks a station. To his dismay, all the good stations had switched over to the crappy night ones. He just sticks to 95.7, and hears the familiar "Delilah" in a sing-song voice before a song begins to play.

After a few songs play, they decide to just turn the radio off all together. They've been driving for about ten minutes, but the roads are slippery and there's a bit of traffic so they haven't made it very far yet. Lance and Allura talk in the front seat while Keith listens to music from his phone in the back. He decides that one of Lance's Christmas presents from him will be an aux cord.

__________________   
  


The next day Keith meets Lance at one of the smaller, less popular parks in town. They had originally planned to hang out here, but the cold left Keith sniffling, a slight shiver shaking his body. Lance, having no sense of time, was late.

"I told you we were meeting at nine! It's nine-thirty-eight now!" Keith complains, trying to sound mad. It's a little hard when his teeth are chattering and his voice is shaky.

"I'm sorry, okay? I had family things!" Lance scratches the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his lips. That was his excuse often, and Keith didn't have enough experience with family to understand how or why. He shrugs, glaring at the taller boy before beginning to walk away. He goes to Lance's car, having walked in the cold for twenty minutes to get there, and hops in quickly. There's still lingering heat from mere minutes ago and he's thankful for that, although it's quickly fading. Lance hops in right after him, quickly turning the car on. In turn the heat also turns on, Lance having forgotten to turn it off completely beforehand. He feels bad for leaving Keith out in the cold for almost forty minutes, so he cranks it up even more despite how hot he already is.

They decide to go to the semi-new Dunkin Donuts that's technically across town. It had been open for over a year now but it was still considered new to the majority that lived here, especially those that lived on the other, bigger side of town. The whole group grew up here, but as of three years ago a few of them had gotten into this amazing private high school. They weren't home when this place was built, but it was a nice surprise when they got off the highway from hours of driving back into the city.

It was always a weird transition, the one between school and home, but it was nice. At least for most of them. Lance came home to his big family, all his older siblings and his niece and nephew. Hunk and Pidge had smaller families, but they were always happy to come home. Keith's home was with a friend. He was eighteen now so it was allowed, though he had been living with him for about a year. Before that he just stayed at the school all year round, since they had summer programs their students could join. No one really knew about Keith's family and home life because he didn't like talking about it. Any time they tried he got defensive and excused himself. They stopped trying after a while, although not from lack of curiosity. More because they wanted to form a friendship, not pressure him to spill all his life secrets and drive him away. They respected his privacy despite wanting to know more. As the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. There was yet to be satisfaction, but one could only hope.

Lance parks his car and the two boys rush into the building. The line is short, but service is still slow. The drive-thru line was long and it was hard to balance both lines. Having come here often since they got home, Lance knew what Keith was going to order. Keith chose a place for them to sit while Lance ordered their drinks and food. Keith noticed that, although Lance has anxiety, he was always quick to talk to others. He dealt with it in a way that made it more as a joke than a sob story. He wouldn't tell Lance he noticed this, though. He wouldn't tell Lance he even knew about the disorder. They had a certain dynamic he didn't want to change.

Lance finally makes his way to the table Keith had chosen, placing his blueberry muffin and hot chocolate on the table. "Did you bring your pill?" Lance asked, sipping his own hot chocolate. Keith shook his head.

"I'm going to regret this later, but for now I'll enjoy it." He mumbles, his beverage burning his tongue. Lance laughs lightly.

"Gives you an excuse to come over," he says quietly. Keith goes to question what he means, but Lance just shoves his muffin into his mouth so he can't speak. He lets out a breath through his nose, chewing his food. His head flops down on the table. The brunette flares his nostrils. "Anyway," he begins, "why are we hanging out, again? Not that I don't enjoy this quality time with you, but I feel like we aren't here for no reason."

Keith lifts his head, confused. Did Lance really forget? "It's the twenty-third of December." He states, as if that's going to jog Lance's memory. It doesn't.

"Yeah, it's also a Saturday in twenty-seventeen. Your point is?" Keith gives him a pointed look, which he returns with a confused one.  _This man is hopeless. Truly hopeless._

"To think that you were the one always caring about special dates. What a shame." He acts disappointed, standing from his seat. Lance looks panicked and confused.  _Cute._ "Especially when you made a fuss last night about seeing me today, yet you don't even remember why." He shakes his head.

"Wait." Keith looks at him, his face completely blank. Lance blinks once, then twice. "It's... our... friendiversary!"

"No."

"What do you mean, no! We met on the twenty-third!"

"Of September. Last I knew, it wasn't September." Lance lets out a heavy breath, his eyes flicking toward the ceiling. Keith's favourite teacher once told him that you know someone is really thinking if they look up, but if they look down they're only pretending. Keith mumbles, "Maybe this will help." As he reaches for something in his pocket. Before it's out Lance bolts up. He looks at Keith with an excited expression as his feet dance happily. Keith smiles lightly and grabs Lance's hand to leave the building. He begins to stop as he realises what he had done but lance just continues to pull him.

The bells dings and the car silently hums before lance says a word. "How could you ever let me forget our movie date was today! How much time do we have?" Keith taps his phone a couple times before showing the reminder. "We still have five hours... it's so cold, why did we leave the building?"

"You wanted to? I don't know. We can go to my house if you want." He sips his hot chocolate, but it's still too hot to drink. Lance chuckles as he sticks his tongue out, but a dusting of red lines his features from the cold weather. Keith has a similar dusting along his cheeks, ears, and nose. The heat only just started warming the car, but they would be getting out soon regardless. Part of Keith hopes they'll get out before the car is warm enough to warm them as well.

__________________  
  


The short drive is silent, not even music playing. The traffic is heavier from the snow, but it's not a huge deal. Though the car didn't heat up much, Keith's hand burned from the contact with Lance. He notices that the flush is still there even after being inside the warmth of his house, which means it wasn't only from the cold. They question one another on what to do for the next five hours before deciding on playing a video game. Keith is admittedly very bad at the game, but Lance lets him win from time to time, only by a couple points. The door opens and closes once, twice, three times before Keith yells to his friend to stop spying. Lance suspects it's just Shiro being glad Keith has a friend, but he knows that Keith had friends before they started talking. He had already been close with Pidge, they knew each other for years, but she was a few years younger than him. He also had Shiro, Matt, and Adam. Those three were older than him and graduated years ago, but they were all still close. The only person he knew was the same age as Keith was Mike, but they rarely saw him. He hadn't been accepted to the private school that their friend group had been, so he asked his family to move to New Hampshire to be closer to them all. Mike got along well with the group, but everyone knew he'd only be truly close with Keith. As far as they knew he was the only one that knew Keith's past, aside from Shiro and Adam.

The door opens a fourth time, calling for Keith. He excuses himself from the game and Lance opens his phone as he waits. Just outside the door Shiro looks at Keith and he knows that he's leaving again.

His voice is quiet when he speaks, but strong. "How long will you be gone this time?"

"Only a couple months. The landlord knows, but Adam is staying here. We're gonna find her." He smiles, but it's tight and Keith knows he's losing hope. He covers it up with a hug, which Keith accepts happily. They let go of one another moments later, but Shiro ruins the brotherly moment quickly after. "Have fun with Lance, kiddo." Keith chokes and swats at Shiro's approaching hand.

"I won't miss you at all, old man. I bet you'll call too often to even know you're gone. Keep the phone sex to a minimum otherwise I'll put full barf bags in all your dresser drawers." Keith says as he turns to go back to his room. Shiro just chokes out a laugh, not holding it together enough to address what was just said. Keith counts it as a victory. When Lance questions what was said Keith just explains that Shiro is leaving again. They know he's part of a private investigations team, but they don't know who he's looking for. He isn't technically allowed to share those details anyway, but it's his personal matters and not a normal case. Keith can't quite open up to his friends yet. He has the box in his closet for when he's ready.

__________________

 

 **idiots on duty** ▽

17 December 2017

 **Pidgelin** today at 17:44  
How was the date, asshats?

 **Hunkaboo** today at 17:44  
^^^

 **GiFry** today at 17:46  
The  _date_  was lovely.

 **Scremok** today at 17:46  
not a date.. yet ;)

 **Pidgelin**  today at 17:47  
ew Keith you sound like Lance shut up

 **ElegantPrin**  today at 17:48  
I agree with Pidge

 **Scremok** today at 17:48  
First you guys say I sound too monotone and boring, then you say I sound to southern. Now I'm too Lance. What will it be, guys? Please decide soon.

 **Hunkaboo**  today at 17:49  
at least he isn't actively flirting with any of you

 **GiFry**  today at 17:51  
Keith never flirts with anyone, let the guy have some fun lol

 **Pidgelin**  today at 17:51  
Haha, okay Lance

 **GiFry**  today at 17:55  
what?  
guys?

__________________

 

Pidge isn't surprised to find Keith on her doorstep a few nights later. This is a normal thing when Shiro leaves, especially on trips he knows will be extra long. He spends a couple days alone before coming over. They spend the night as they do any other, talking over movies. They invite Mike over, which he respectfully declines. Keith tells him the details will be told tomorrow over a donut or five. They take the time to catch up before Keith is bombarded with messages from Lance. Pidge speaks of how her family will be leaving for their grandparents soon, which is a trip she always hates. Keith speaks of how unfair it is that Shiro is being stationed right before Christmas, but he thinks he's at least lucky he got to be there for his birthday. Pidge rambles about the cute girl in her class named Ollie and Keith complains of Lance and how oblivious he is. The only real time Pidge and Keith get together is when they come home anymore, mostly due to them being in different grades and the two of them never having schedules that line up. They frequently video chat, but it doesn't warrant much time to talk as freely as they can now. Having Mike there with them would make the situation whole, but it doesn't stop them from spewing anything they can think of. Pidge can always join them tomorrow to talk again.

"So you know what he did? He just thanked me for the day and the movie and sent me on my way! We were at his house for hours after the movie and things just kept escalating yet he didn't even show a small hint of knowing. I mean come  _on,_ man. We've known each other since we were fourteen, you would think by now he would realise at least a little bit!" Keith's arms fly into the air as he falls onto his back. Pidge laughs for a moment before turning serious.

"This isn't really about Lance not realising you guys have feelings for one another, is it?" She asks quietly. Keith knows she already knows that answer, but he shakes his head anyway.

"If he can't notice something like this despite every single clue I give him, how can I ever tell him about my mom? It's already hard enough to tell him because I know he has such a loving family and may not understand. This is just adding onto the reasons I shouldn't tell him. It isn't even just my mom though. I miss her every day and I hope one day she returns, but I need to start thinking about myself too. I just don't know what to do."

Pidge lies her head on Keith's chest, listening to his heart beat fast and his breathing come in controlled breaths. She thinks for a moment. They have this conversation almost every time they talk. Her hands find their way to her face, a blanket tucked neatly in them. She covers herself all the way to her nose, covering Keith in the process. Not that he minds much, of course.

"Keith," She starts, her voice muffled slightly from the blanket, "There may not be time to wait anymore. There's only so much you can do without a professional opinion. I know you want to wait for her, but it'll be better for both you and her if you're in a better place when she gets back. She's fighting in a war, you know exactly where she is. She'll be back soon, so don't give up hope."

They stay silent for many minutes, Keith's voice eventually breaking it. "Your dad came back almost as if nothing had happened. He had no information on her whereabouts, but they were sent out on the same mission. I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her once in my entire life. I only know she exists because my dad kept the letters she used to send. He loved her so much... She doesn't know what happened and she's been MIA for years. I don't think any amount of work I can do will help her."

His phone dings seven times, interrupting Pidge's thoughts. She knows who it is and allows him to grab it, but not before reminding him that her father had major setbacks in his life because of that mission and their whole family worked to help him. Sometimes he hates how right Pidge is, especially when he wants her to be wrong.

Keith taps Pidge's back, a sign to get off of him. She shifts, her feet tucked under her butt as she sits on her legs. She examines Keith's facial features carefully for any signs. His brows are pulled tight, eyes confused and scared. "Is it Lance?" She questions, confusion lacing her words. He shakes his head silently before turning the screen to her. Before she can see the messages on display Mike's name pops onto the screen in a Facetime call. She answers the call quickly.

The phone barely connects before a voice fills the silence. "What the f- Oh, hey Katie." Mike's previously annoyed voice switches to surprise. His facial features are twisted and Pidge knows something is very wrong. Keith's eyes are tearing up behind the phone, his eyes screaming of how overwhelmed he is.

Pidge asks Keith a silent question, and when he gives her a sign she switches her voice to one of fake aggravation. "I told you, only my family calls me Katie."

"Okay  _Pidge,_ where's Keith? You both need to get your asses to  _the_   _airport_  right now." Another sign, but that's not a good one.

"What's going on, Mike?" She's worried now, and the looks on both his and Keith's faces aren't helping. He takes a while to answer and she takes the time to look at where he is, which is in a car. The car isn't moving.

"They're sending someone over." He whispers. The call ends with an abrupt tap as Keith begins to sob. Pidge quickly consoles him, but her eyes fill too.  _They're sending someone over._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for any mistakes in spelling, grammar and punctuation. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than i wanted but it isn’t any less important.

Car rides in the front were supposed to be better, yet somehow Keith enjoyed them less the older he got. The only perk was informing the driver what they needed to do when they didn't pay attention. Sometimes he could also convince the driver that switching, which in turn meant choosing, the music could be his job since they can't get distracted from the road. His father used to allow him to pick the music every time they drove together. Lance picks a fight, but he ultimately loses with a light dusting across his face and a recoil of the hand. Allura never allows Keith to chose, but they have similar taste anyway so he is never bothered by this. He's never driven with Hunk and Pidge is too young to legally drive yet, but he assumes neither of them would hand the control over either.

 

Driving by himself was another story. He didn't drive often, especially when he was home, but at school he owned a motorcycle. He left it at the school most times due to New Hampshires crazy weather on top of Shiro getting a tad bit antsy still. It isn't so much that he hates the bike, he just knows Keith isn't always the most careful person.

 

He had spent Christmas pent up in his room, as well as the eve and the following day. He had gotten out of bed on the twenty-seventh and Adam had driven him to Pidge's, the car mostly silent. He had thought it would be a peaceful night of complaining, especially about Lance, but he had been painfully wrong.

 

Pidge drove and, although Keith wasn't entirely aware of his surroundings or the events taking place at the time, he knew she wasn't doing the worst. It was a rough night.

 

A couple more days ended up passing before Keith stopped refusing to see anyone. He allowed Pidge and Mike first. Pidge left soon, Mike stayed for a while. Keith remembered his fluffy blue hair tickling his cheek when he hugged him goodbye, but for the most part all the time he was there mixed together. He couldn't quite process anything, but he knew all too well that the world didn't stop just for him. Mike came every day, even when Keith wouldn't allow him in, and he can't say that he didn't appreciate it.

 

Pidge filled him in on what had happened that night, mostly because it was too fuzzy for him to recall. It had started late and he had slept in the lobby. Pidge told him he was overwhelmed and exhausted and he eventually passed out. He was woken up after ten hours of sleeping to identify the body even though Shiro already had multiple times. He refused to leave and they didn't force him to. He hadn't uttered a word to her, but he was there. Everyone that knew took that as the best sign there could be.

 

Eventually Pidge and Mike had to return to school, which left him with Shiro. It wasn't that Shiro was bad company, he just said things that were logical and in all ways correct and it drove Keith a little crazy. He had caught him on the sixty day of January wondering to the cafeteria.

 

"You need to see a therapist. The doctors recommend it, I recommend it. You need to talk to someone." Shiro insisted. Keith gave in. He didn't return to school, at least not for a while. He just went to therapy. When he didn't go to therapy he went to the hospital. When Lance and Hunk came back for February vacation Keith had finally gone home, finally promised to go back to school. He promised.

 

"I'm going to go, Shiro. Just... take care of her while I'm gone. I know she's eager to start doing everything she wants to do and I'm really not looking forward to leaving her but... she's gotta stay in bed. Please?" Keith was basically begging at that point. Shiro promised as well, which explained why Keith was pushing the station buttons in Lance's car.

 

"You know, I should've taken Allura up on her offer instead of driving myself." He mumbled. Keith hummed along to the music for a while. He changed the station again, which earned him an annoyed groan from Lance. "Seriously, do you ever stop?" Followed by a smack to the hand.

 

"I know you don't like that song, be a bit more grateful. Plus it's your fault I didn't get to go christmas shopping. I was gonna get you an aux cord. Then we could've listened to better music. Instead you wanted to go on our movie daaaay. Annual movie day. We should make it a tradition actually." Keith remembers to lecture himself later for that, but he thinks the hotness of his face is enough for now. Luckily it flies over Lance's head as he continues to bicker about anything he can. You'd think he'd cut Keith some slack.

 

Then the famous, million dollar question comes out of Lance's mouth. "Speaking of, why did you disappear for so long anyway? I mean you still texted us and I know you spent loads of time with Mike and Pidge which obviously is expected because you're super close to them and not so close to me or Hunk but you were gone for... a couple months.. ya know..?" His voice goes from rambling to soft, sad, and a little lonely.

 

Keith had time, he knows he had plenty of time, but he can't quite bring himself to tell Lance yet. Instead he just says "I had family issues I had to attend to. I didn't really think they'd be resolved enough for me to go back to school. It seemed to work out fine though. Can I ask you a question now?" He nods. "Are you and Allura... talking?"

 

"Talking how?" He counters. Keith groans.

 

"You know! Talking, planning to date, even dating now? Are you?" His voice quivers a little.

 

Lance looks off to the side for a moment before his eyes quickly turn back to the road. "You want the full story?" He questions.

 

"All of it. I just want to understand." Lance switches the radio off.

 

"I liked her for a long time. At first it was funny, the innocent flirting. You know how I used to be even just last year, flirting with any girl really. She was different though. The thing with her was that she didn't give into my flirting even if it was just to mess around with my feelings like some people did. She does it now too, doesn't play into my flirting I mean. She was different.

 

"For a while I didn't really realise I had any feelings at all. I masked them with the stupid pickup lines and innocent flirting, threw myself into my job and taking care of my family. Threw myself into school. I didn't have the time to stop and think about it. Suddenly I was slammed with this whole load of free time and I really stopped and looked at just how deeply my feelings ran. Pidge and Hunk teased me for a while, but ultimately they were kind of glad I genuinely felt something. It was Hunk that pushed me to ask her on a date. We went out for a couple weeks but it got really weird between us. We were a cute couple, extremely so if I say so myself - and I really do - but we didn't connect as partners like we did as friends. We decided to break things off a while ago. We spend a lot of time together and we're very close now. She actually has a boyfriend that treats her really well, not to mention he's very attractive. If they hadn't been dating maybe I'd just have to.. nevermind." He laughs lightly, "I'm happy that she's happy and I'm glad she found someone that's good for her. I can't say I don't have that little twinge of sadness sometimes but I know I'm over her now, we've both moved on." He turns the radio back on and changes the station. "Anyway, we still got a couple hours of driving before we make it to school. I can tell you haven't been sleeping much, you should try to rest. The teachers are gonna be hard on you when we get back."

 

Despite his words, Keith can't sleep. He climbs in the back seats and lays down but sleep doesn't come easily. We've both moved on Lance had said. Keith couldn't help the stupid smile that played on his lips.

 

_________________

 

@ **Pidgelin**

 

04 March 2018

 

 **Scremok** today at 20:54

He's moved on

 

 **Pidgelin** today at 20:57

Who and from what?

 

 **Scremok** today at 20:57

Lance, from Allura

 

 **Pidgelin** today at 20:58

You're gonna tell him soon then?

 

 **Scremok** today at 20:59

I'm gonna tell him soon. I'll video chat you when I get to the school. Wish I could send a pic but you'd use it as blackmail. I don't think I've smiled this much in years, Pidge. It's a little worrisome.

 

 **Pidgelin** today at 21:05

He's gonna be supportive and you're right, I would. It'll work out. I'm glad things are finally looking up for you, Keith.

 

 **Scremok** today at 21:12

Thank you. I am too.

 

_________________

 

 

To say Lance was right would be an understatement. His teachers had slapped stacks of papers onto his desk, pulled him aside for multiple one-on-ones, and schedule several make-up sessions. By the end of his first week back he had already made up four tests, at least two essays, and countless reading-based questions, along with losing his entire social life. Lance had laughed a little, but he helped Keith catch up with his assignments. Hunk helped when he could, which admittedly wasn't often. Keith knew he was a busy man and had a lot to balance. He appreciated it, the help from them both, but more than anything he wished to be back home. He felt a little guilty for sometimes wishing he was with Pidge and Mike instead. He truly was grateful for everything Lance and Hunk were doing for him but Pidge and Mike are his support system as well as intelligent friends. Maybe after all of his make-up is finished he can get to know them in a better sense. Throwing himself into school is what's best for now.

 

At the end of his second week back he's made up the majority of his work. He's talked with Pidge every day, as well as Shiro. Shiro had given him a decent amount of updates and frequently sent pictures. She still wasn't opening up about what happened on the other side but she was doing well besides that and Keith was glad. He still is glad, but he has a lot going on.

 

After two failed attempts to see teachers Keith heads to English, planning to write a couple essays. The teacher ends up being out already, probably gone home. With a sigh he sinks to the ground. He has five more big assignments to make up and he can't do that if his teachers leave the building early. Classes only ended half an hour ago and he could've sworn he signed up for make-up in at least one of these classes. He lets out another sigh before getting up and beginning the walk to him dorm. He avoids the elevators, taking any stairs he can. The feeling of the elevator makes him sick. That on top of the anxiety and the dairy products he had today would not be good for his system.

 

"Hey, buddy!" Hunk's cheerful voice echoes through the silent hall. "Wait up a second, I have some stuff for you." Keith finds himself stopping.

 

"Hunk, hey! What's up?" He questions, eager to get back to his dorm room. As much as he likes Hunk he really isn't up for talking at the moment. He has too much to do and the weight of everything is setting in.

 

Hunk's smile grows bigger, his eyes telling a story Keith can't quite pick out. He begins to ramble on about classes and talking to Lance and then talking to Pidge. Keith zones out a little. He finally just grabs Keith's hand and begins dragging him in the opposite direction. So much for going back to his dorm.

 

They walk for a while, and Hunk continues talking. "Lance didn't really have much to say, I guess you guys aren't as close as I thought, but Pidge had a lot of words. I think this is the best thing for you at this moment. It's too bad I couldn't talk to Mike about it but I'm sure Pidge gave information just as valuable. She cares a lot about you. We all do, really." Hunk drops Keith's hand and opens a door. He motions up the stairs and they both walk up, trying to be quiet. Keith stops at another door, holding his breath. "Just open it," Hunk encourages, so he does.

 

He hadn't realised how dark it is at night. It's not exactly a closed campus but students don't usually leave the building after the final bell. They have motion-sensor lights so the lights are all off outside the building. Keith walks onto the roof, his eyes shining. He allows his mouth to open is awe, shock, and disbelief. He slowly turns all around before looking back to Hunk but Hunk is looking at something behind him. Curiosity gets the best of him and he turns back around. Standing there is Lance, a blanket in his arms. He looks extremely vulnerable in this setting, open and honest. It's a nice change, but Keith thinks he's the only one that would notice that.

 

"Care to join me?" He asks, head nudging towards the ground. There sits blankets and pillows, as well as two cups of hot chocolate and some doritos.

 

Instead of answering with words Keith just walks over there. He turns back to Hunk one last time and Hunk gets the message. He knows why Lance wanted to do this, he knows why Pidge suggested this of all things, and now he knows that Keith is okay with is. Maybe he's even ready. He can't trust his voice yet, so he instead picks up his hot chocolate. It's warm now, and it feels good against his cold hands. The night is chilly, but it's bearable.

 

"Here, take this." Lance places the blanket around Keith's shoulders, which are only clothed with a t-shirt. He smiles at him, a fond little expression he's gotten more used to lately. "Hunk probably told you the basics of what's going on?" Keith nods, but then realises he's still not sure besides his assumptions. He then shakes his head. Lance's chuckle allows Keith to release some tension from his body.

 

Keith finds himself watching Lance as he sits next to him, a distance where they aren't touching, but they could if they reached out even a little. "I've been planning this for a while, but I never knew what the nature of it would be. I've been through a whole cycle of reasons, but when I looked at you just now I realised I'm not the one that has been planning, but rather you. You need someone to be here for you, and that's my reason for doing this. I come up here a lot, looking at the stars. Only Hunk knew about it at first, but he told me. Now we both have told you. You're fascinated by space just as much as I am so it only seemed fair. What do you think?"

 

He can't find his words, which isn't entirely new. His eyes lock with Lance's and all he can think about is how much he needs this. All he wants is to tell him what happened, to fully answer his question from weeks ago.

 

"It's beautiful, Lance. I'm glad you showed me this." He says instead, breathless. "Hunk mentioned Pidge earlier?"

 

"She helped a little. Wasn't sure what snacks to get. She also reassured me that this was the best thing to do instead of anything else I had planned." Another laugh, rosy cheeks. His head turns away. Something Keith could never get tired of seeing, hearing. Keith sips his drink, really soaking this image in. It dies down quickly as Lance sips his own drink.

 

"I wasn't completely honest with you." Keith blurts. Lance doesn't say a word, almost as if he expects it. Instead he just sighs, turns his head back to look at Keith. This time Keith is the one to look away. He tenses up again, curling into the blanket. He needs this. "When you were driving, you asked why I disappeared. I didn't lie to you, but I was too vague. Just as you've been planning, I have as well. Probably far longer than you have, honestly. I know you've been curious, I see it in your eyes when you look at me after talking about your own family. I'll start with my dad, a much simpler story. He was a fire fighter, he saved a lot of lives. It was just me and him for a while and I liked it that way. He brought me to school and he took my shopping. He cooked great food. Eventually my mom came back, but it was never for long. We moved to Manchester back in twenty-twelve because of her once. I'll tell you about that later." He draws in a shaky breath. Lance's hand slides onto his knee. "About four months after starting school here the school had gotten a call which lead to me being brought into the principals office. They told me about my dad, who had gotten stuck in a fire trying to save some people. He was out, he went back in, he died. I had just turned fourteen a couple months before that. I hadn't seen him since then, I didn't know that would be the last time I saw him." By this point Keith's eyes have begun watering. Lance's thumb rubs back and forth against his knee, a form of comfort Keith is completely welcome to.

 

"You don't have to finish, Keith." His voice is a reminder of every reason he does have to finish. This is as much for Lance as it is for himself. It's for them.

 

Keith shakes his head, allowing a couple tears drop. He wipes them away quickly, curling his knees up to his chest. Lance's hand falls and he begins to retract it until Keith grabs onto his sleeve. He tugs lightly, so many signals. "I want to continue. I just need a minute."

 

Lance scooches closer to Keith and begins rubbing his back, careful not to rustle the blanket or pull it off. "Take your time, there's no rush." Except Keith knew Lance valued his sleep and he knew they had classes early in the morning. Keith knows there is a rush, Lance is just too kind to say that. Lance is sweet enough to push his needs off to help Keith. Keith knows how screwed he is.

 

"My mom wasn't an absent parent." Keith started, "but she wasn't always there. She went on long missions, she could rarely be home. She wasn't technically supposed to have a family, she was supposed to leave us behind, forget about us. When she came home she was always so sweet, always spent as much time with us as she could. After my dad died she tried her best to get out of leaving for missions. It's not an easy job to just give up, it takes someone dedicated to have a job like that. Eventually she got called for a big mission and she went. The same mission Pidge's father went on. She was due back after six months but she didn't come home. She wasn't on the plane back to the station, she wasn't on the plane back here, and she didn't come home. Shiro asked for that assignment, and they were looking for the past year and a half. He wasn't allowed to leave for more than a couple weeks at a time, it took a long time to find her. She was on a mission in an active war zone, no one knew where she could be. It was a big area to search. She was found just after christmas, she was in pretty bad shape. That's where I was this whole time, with my mom. They aren't sending her on missions anymore despite her wanting to get back into work. She's not allowed to do much of anything at the moment. Next month I'm going back to visit. I'm afraid she won't want to see me but I know she does. She'll probably be mad I'm making Shiro keep such a close watch on her though." Keith laughs at the thought of Shiro enforcing the rules, thinks about Shiro and his mom possibly wrestling because Shiro takes the bed rest seriously. His shaky voice subsides for just a moment, his body shaking with laughter. His watery eyes begin to drip for entirely different reasons.

 

"Keith?" Lance questions, a small laugh bubbling in his throat. Admittedly, he loves the sound. "What's so funny?"

 

"Shiro has totally wrestled my mom. They're both personally trained for war zones, there's no doubt they'd use that to their advantage. Adam too." He wipes his face and takes a few deep breaths. "So yeah, my home life isn't pretty. I lived at the school year round because my mom wasn't always home in the summer, going on smaller missions. I started living with Shiro a little after I turned seventeen, almost a year ago. I've wanted to tell you for so long but I never knew what it would mean for us, and more than that I didn't want to crush your views of family. I didn't want your pity either, but I think I was more afraid that you wouldn't pity me. I know how sweet you are, I know that you care for others more than yourself. You just might be too selfless for your own good, Lance. I love that about you though. I'm glad you're here." Even in the dark Lance could see Keith's red-tinted skin. He didn't know what this meant for them either, but he was happy Keith told him. "Can we go to one of our dorm rooms? It's cold out here. We'll have to come out here again when it gets a bit warmer out."

 

"Definitely," Lance replies. They pack everything up and start walking back downstairs. He has a lot to process now, and Keith knows that. Lance will give his opinion when he's ready. For now he doesn't expect anything. He especially doesn't expect what comes next. Then again, neither did Lance.


	3. Chapter three

Sometimes Keith finds situations so ridiculous that no matter what happens, it's all he thinks about even weeks after the event unfolds.

"I'm telling you, graduation is in three weeks and we need to celebrate!" Lance exclaims. Pidge sighs on the other end of the call.

"Not for me. Plus what are three eighteen year olds and a seventeen year old going to do? Not to mention Keith is so lame and never does anything. Although, I'm freshly sixteen..."

Keith shakes his head, pushing Lance aside. "You aren't coming, Pidge. Lance probably wants to go get drunk somewhere."

"I do not! I just wanna go out with my friends after graduation!" Lance protests. "Besides, what's so wrong with wanting to drink? It's a celebration before we go to college. I'm pretty sure all of us are going to different places, it's our last chance to be together. Also, Pidge, it's not just gonna be Mike and Hunk joining us. We have more friends than just them"

Pidge goes to respond when Keith speaks up again, "We shouldn't be drinking at the age of eighteen, Lance, and you're younger than us. Plus we can celebrate in other ways!"

The two continue to bicker back and forth for a while. With Hunk gone for the weekend to visit home and plenty of free time, mostly from the teachers finally backing off, the two boys decided to spend the weekend together. The one thing Keith would be willing to admit is that he wasn't entirely opposed to the weekend of nonsense with Lance. The rest he wasn't allowed to deny no matter how much he wanted to. Much to his dismay Lance had taken at least one photo of everything they did. He didn't fully hate that though.

Pidge's door opens suddenly, a small bang sounding through the speaker. This noise doesn't go unnoticed by the boys, though they're quick to pick up where they left off. Hunk bounds in, hands in his pockets and a determined look on his face. Pidge's small finger raises to her lips as she shushes him. They talk quietly for a few minutes before they hear Lance's voice get a little quieter, a little more affectionate, though it's clear he's still trying to defend his honour.

"Ten bucks says one of them will slip up within the next month." Pidge whispers as Keith and Lance bicker back and forth.

"Ten bucks for something like that? Okay, deal. They're way too oblivious to themselves, let alone each other." Hunk whispers back, shaking Pidge's small hand. With that the two chuckle, then with a slight raise in voice, "Could you guys stop for one moment?"

Keith is the first to stop, his eyes shifting from soft to confused in an instant. "Hunk? I thought you were with family today?" Hunk explains the situation, which consists mostly of his mother getting sick and him getting the day to finish up some projects before heading back to school.

"So if you're finishing things now does that mean for graduation we can go out?" The hope might as well be dripping from Lance's entire body as he jumps a little, similar to that of a child. Hunk and Keith both tell him no, yet by the end of the discussion they somehow end up with plans for the day after graduation. The only thing that stuck, the one thing nearly everyone agreed on, was that Pidge couldn't attend. The call ends soon after with the sight of a slightly pouty Pidge on the other end.

The rest of the day passes quickly. Hunk gets back to his dorm that night to find Lance and Keith passed out on the floor. Keith is curled up, his black and red hoodie slightly unzipped from moving around. His arms are bent, hands in fists just under his nose. He looks uncomfortable as sweat forms on his forehead. Lance is in a similar state of hotness, though he isn't nearly as curled up as Keith is. His legs are slightly bent, arms both pointed toward Keith as if reaching for him. Lance appears to not be wearing pants and his shirt is sticking to him. Keith is covered with a blanket from about mid stomach down, though Hunk assumes he's still wearing jeans. He wonders how the boys haven't woken from the temperature of the room. He debates whether or not to wake them before opting for just getting ready for bed himself. When he returns after using the dorm floor bathroom he finds them just a little closer to one another. He thinks he may have just lost himself ten bucks.

_________________

idiots on duty ▽

17 May 2018

Scremok today at 15:57  
Classes today were so bad.

Hunkaboo today at 15:59  
Although I agree, what happened

Scremok today at 16:00  
The teachers have been super hard on me since i got back in feb but i didnt expect this??? They gave me a project to make up for the time i missed even though that quarter is already done. I think its almost like a credit recovery thing so i can graduate with everyone else.

Hunkaboo today at 16:03  
Are you sure it's just you? A few teachers have given out projects even though we're taking finals next week

GiFry today at 16:05  
I was there, it was only him

Hunkaboo today at 16:05  
We can help if you want. When is it due?

Scremok today at 16:06  
It's due the day before finals start. I don't know how I'll finish it a week and a half while still making it A worthy? At least they made it art based but I still have to do all the research since I missed so many lessons.

Hunkaboo today at 16:08  
It'll work out. We can help with research, plus we were there for lessons so that will be helpful as well. The final product will be a breeze once you have everything you need. Don't worry too much

GiFry today at 16:10  
Everything will be okay and we'll help you

ElegantPrin today at 16:10  
I'm sure I'll be able to help as well. Stressing will make it worse

Scremok today at 16:21  
Thank you all. I can't believe this is happening but hopefully everything will work out.

Pidgelin today at 16:25  
I could hack the system and give you good grades

Hunkaboo today at 16:26  
No

GiFry today at 16:26  
No

ElegantPrin today at 16:26  
No

Scremok today at 16:27  
The council has spoken

Pidgelin today at 16:30  
You guys are no fun

_________________

It felt weird being back home after being in the school mentality for so many months at a time. Now that school had come to an end and summer had officially begun all the parents were riled up and emotional. Graduation had come and gone. As messy as it was, everyone enjoyed finally finishing high school. In the days prior, Keith, Lance, and Hunk were often huddled in corners of classrooms, sprawled out in a dorm room, or in the lunch room. Pidge would call or type extremely long essays in a shared google doc with information for Keith's project, which did help him a lot. He didn't get to the actual heart of the project, actually doing it, until about four days before it was due. At this point he was beyond stressed and removed all else from his life except classes and that project. He finished it a day early, something everyone was grateful for, and turned it in. The following week he was rewarded with an A minus. When they finally got home from graduation they burned it, along with every other piece of school work they had. Summer had begun and they we no longer high school students.

What made being home even weirder was when the mother pestering came into play, which there was almost no end to. It started off slow, just a question here or there during the school year. Once school let out for the summer it was free game. Lance's mom went on and on about almost anything she could think of, but Keith's mom was the one who was notorious for this kind of thing. She hadn't always been there, but Shiro thought that's what made it so easy for her to question every little thing in Keith's life. She quickly figured out what not to ask about, but she also found exactly what to ask every chance she got: Keith's love life. Keith knew what he wanted and who he wanted it with, but he could never trust his mother with that information.

"I'm going out! Mom, behave. Shiro will not hesitate." Krolia chuckled while Shiro's eyes filled with fear and determination. Keith began making his way down the stairs when he hears "tell Lance I said hello!" which he ignored and continues to Lance's car. Here's the thing: Keith didn't want to do this today. In fact, he didn't want to do it at all. Lance wanted to party, so party they shall. Everyone in the world knows Keith can't say no to Lance, not really, so everyone knew that Keith was going to give in to going out and getting drunk after graduation.

"We're not going to get drunk," Lance had reminded him so many times.

"You're going to get drunk," Pidge would reply, "and you're going to throw up inside of Keith's mouth."

Their first plan of the day was to pick up Pidge and Hunk. Then they would pick up Allura and her boyfriend, Lotor. Hunk's girlfriend, Shay would meet them there. According to Pidge, Mike couldn't make it. Keith had been disappointed at first but he knows Mike is busy a lot. The second plan was to hang out at Lance's house, which was partially a disaster.

The music selection both in the car and at Lance's house is absolutely horrid. They set up camp in the living room for the next couple hours, music jumping around. They play so many different songs, never agreeing on one specific song to play. Some people are playing indie music, others pop. The rest just sit around in small conversation. Pidge and Hunk are suspiciously deep in conversation, always sparing glances at Keith and Lance.

"The month of our deal ends tonight, and this is an issue because it looks like you're about to win." Pidge whispers, sliding ten dollars out of her pocket. "I need this money for food, Hunk. Food!"

Hunk laughs lightly, "From the looks of it they still seem pretty out of the loop, or at least Lance does. My chances are pretty high. The night isn't over yet though."

On the other side of the room Allura walks over to the two boys, politely asking to borrow Keith but pulling him away regardless of the answer. Keith's heart begins to race with panic. He and Allura rarely talk personally. They do on rare occasions, and it isn't like they wouldn't call one another friends. They just don't need the constant conversations to know they can go to one another.

"You guys have gotten closer." Allura states. Keith isn't entirely sure what he expected, but it wasn't this. Especially knowing Allura is Lance's ex.

"I'd like to think so." He replies, his eyes finding their way to the brunette who has found his way to Hunk and Pidge. Their previous conversation seems to have ended upon Lance showing up as they ease into another one. Lance is good at that, starting a new conversation. Keith watches as he speaks, trying to make out what he's saying.

Allura clears her throat next to him and he refocuses on her. "He seems to be open about everything, but there are things he doesn't like people to know. Based on how close you pay attention I'm sure you're aware of far more than he's told you. I'm sure you're that way with a lot of people."

Keith nods, closing his eyes. "It's a curse, honestly. I know loads of things about loads of people just from watching them, or listening to the way they speak. It was a bit harder with Lance, he's good at hiding. He's also good at being oblivious, or at least acting that way."

At this Allura chuckles. She knows Lance well enough to know that's true. "How irritating that much be for you, you poor thing." She mumbles. Keith groans, beginning to walk away. "Don't give up on him, Keith. He'll open up when he's ready. He may just need a little push to know it's okay." With that she walks away, sitting herself back in the spot next to Lotor. _We've both moved on._

Lance jumps up onto the coffee table, swearing under his breath when he kicks something off. He announces that they'll be leaving soon before getting down, cleaning up the small mess, and making his way to Keith. "You're absolutely ridiculous, Lance." Keith smiles. Lance drops his usual grin for something more genuine, which makes Keith's cheeks heat up and his heart flutter. He sneaks a peek at Pidge, who is giving him a thumbs up. Why they allowed her to come, Keith will never know.

Eventually they all pile into cars, Lance being the last to be sure all the mess inside was cleaned up, and head to the party. Lance had said it was supposed to be small, but Keith didn't entirely trust that. Upon getting there he realised why. Cars filled the driveway and were lined up the street. Word spreads fast, the party must've gotten big.

Everyone gets out of the car, already heading inside, but Keith and Lance stay back. Lance leans over a bit, then starts talking. "Game plan: I'm going to stay sober for at least a couple hours. If I drink, please make sure I eat. If you drink, please make sure you eat. If we both end up drinking then let's just make sure we pace ourselves. We have to say safe. If I am drinking ill be sure to stop at a reasonable time for however many I've had so I'm safe to drive. If I'm not safe to drive we'll stay here for the night. Okay, break!" Lance moves fast, opening his door. Keith's eyes open wide as he watched Lance come to the other side of the car, opening the door. "After you," Lance says quietly, his face dusted faintly with pink. Keith laughs and gets out, grabbing Lance's hand so he can close the door. Instead of letting go the two just look at one another for a moment, the  Lance begins dragging Keith to the house.

Keith looks ahead, trying his best not to focus on Lance. His hand is hot and sweaty, his face is red, his eyes are slightly bulged. The worst part is he's entirely happy about all of this, a smile spread across his face. He allows himself one peek at Lance's ass, which looks as good as it always does, before looking for the entrance. To his disappointment Lance lets go of his hand, but then he stops and looks at Keith for a moment before his head nods to the porch. Standing at the bottom of the stairs is Mike.

"No way," Keith mumbles "how did you get him to come?" Lance doesn't reply, just nods in his direction again. Keith begins running over to him, hugging him tight. They let go after a few moments.

"I've missed you so much! How are you? Did you see Pidge?" Mike's laugh fills the entire world.

"Yes, I've seen Katie tonight. I also saw her at school. Every day. It was hell. I'm doing well though, and I've missed you too. How are you though? I know you went back to school and I haven't seen you since then. You weren't clearly too busy to talk to me, you ass." Mike sticks his tongue out, which Keith just laughs at. Then his face drops and Mike waits for the words to come.

"I'm fine, man. I've been better lately, a lot better. I'm not quite okay, but I'm getting there. I think I'm more upset that you didn't come to my graduation and you lied to me! You told me you weren't coming tonight."

"It was a big secret, you weren't allowed to know. As for graduation, you know I had school! I would've been there if I could. At least I was video chatting with Shiro so I could watch. Don't I get some credit for that?"

Lance finally walks over. "I don't think you get the credit man, we all missed you there."

"Hey, Lance. Thanks for getting me here. I really am sorry I couldn't make it to graduation though, you all know I wanted to be there." He fakes a small cry, "just give me the credit please!"

Lance and Keith both shake their heads. Mike sighs, knowing he's lost this round. They boys all head inside, Lance once again holding Keith's hand. They find their friends and Keith doesn't miss the looks from both Pidge and Hunk. He just shrugs. Most of them have drinks in their hands. Keith takes a look around and realises it is kind of a small party. There are definitely more than twenty people, but he finds that he isn't that bothered by it. Allura looks slightly overwhelmed, but it looks as though Lotor is keeping her grounded for the time being.

Throughout the house different games are being played. In some areas the music is loud, others it's faint background noise. After about two hours, most of which was spent socialising, dancing, and getting drinks, they all settle into a room. Lance sits next to Keith, basically sitting on his lap, nursing his first drink. Mike sits on the floor with Pidge and her friend Ollie. Lance whispered to Keith about the eyes they give one another, to which Keith informs him isn't new with a groan. Hunk and Shay frequently disappear to get sodas. Lotor and Allura excused themselves about half an hour before they found a room to invade. They haven't really seen them since.

"I wanna play a game," Lance complained "or go dance, or something, please!"

"We just sat down, Lance. Let's just relax for a little bit." Lance begins to protest, but Keith speaks up again "The games aren't going to stop within half an hour, nor is the music. Please, take a break."

Part of the reason Keith hadn't wanted to come out after graduation was because of this. The games, the drinking, and the dancing. He was also pretty sure there was weed being smoked in at least one of the rooms. He wanted to spend time with Lance, talk to him about his secret of almost five years. It's not that he doesn't enjoy playing games, or dancing with his friends, it's just that he doesn't like to be around a bunch of drunk people that only want to make out with others or cry. He wants to be alone with someone he cares about. That and the only game that's ever suggested is-

"Spin the bottle!" Ollie announces. Keith had missed the entire conversation. Ollie is standing over Pidge, her hand extended to her. "It's starting soon in the next room over. Do you wanna go, Pidge?" Pidge just nods, grabbing her hand. Mike follows after them, promising to make sure nothing goes wrong.

"I want to play, Keith. Come ooonnnnn!" Lance whines. He reluctantly agrees, but goes to grab a drink first. Disregarding what Lance said in the car, he downs a whole Mike's in a couple minutes before grabbing a second and heading to the room everyone else was in. If he was about to kiss random strangers he needed some liquid courage.

Keith doesn't sit next to Lance, or Mike, or even Pidge. He sits in the one free spots between two girls he's never met. The bottle spins a few times, people he doesn't recognise kissing. A couple of them are quick kisses, pecks, really, while others are full on french kissing for a solid ten seconds. Most of the people kissing have been girls, as not many boys are in the circle. Hollers sound from all around, chanting and singing and whistling. Keith wonders again why they allowed Pidge to come, why he's even in the circle, when suddenly it's Keith's turn to spin. He takes a long swig of his drink before grabbing the bottle and spinning it hard. The bottle spins as fast as his heart beats, his face hot and his palms almost dripping sweat. The bottle begins to slow, anticipation rising. It's like the entire world has stopped, all the sound has drained from the planet except his heart beating loudly against his chest. He realises he's closed his eyes while the process occurred and when he opens them the bottle has landed on Mike. Pidge eyes Keith, then Lance. Lance's eyes are wide and filled with hurt, even though it's entirely a game of chance. Mike's melting away with worry, biting at his lower lip. Signs of anxiety, Keith displays the same thing. Seeing no other choice, and also being tipsy, Keith leans in. Mike leans in as well, but they stop before they meet.

"We're best friend, we've kissed before when we were younger. It's no big deal." Keith whispers, then presses his lips firmly against Mikes. The kiss lasts a second before they both pull away. The sound fills the room once again. Mike's fingers reach his lips as his entire face starts to redden. Keith's face has completely drained of colour. Pidge is staring at Lance, but Lance has covered all the hurt with fake amusement. To anyone else he'd look excited, but to Keith he just looks sad. When Ollie has to go she gets some random guy and they kiss quickly, which she and Pidge begin joking about. It's easy when you don't know them, when you'll never see them again. It's easy when you've already talked to each other about your feelings.

Lance's turn comes and goes. At this point Keith is getting up for his third drink, the world not quite as straight as it should be. His thoughts are wild, his words are even worse. He knows exactly what he's saying yet he can't stop it from coming out.

"Lance! Let's play beer pong," Keith mumbles in his ear. "We can be partners." Lance nods, grabbing a new drink. It's his second one. He isn't showing any signs of being drunk. Keith knows he messed up tonight, but he doesn't really care.

"The table is over here, Keith. Come on." Lance doesn't grab Keith's hand. Ridiculous. They play a couple rounds, Keith getting more and more drunk. Lance takes small sips, stopping after about half a second drink. Keith drinks Lance's after his third is gone. Lance won't let him grab a new one.

Pidge and Ollie leave to sit outside, Mike still escorting them around so they don't get into any trouble. Lance makes Keith eat some food with him. After a couple more hours Lane gathers his friends and they all leave. Hunk drives instead of Lance, who is holding Keith in the back seat. Allura sits in the front with Hunk while Lotor sits in the back. Pidge goes with Ollie to her house for the night. Mike doesn't say bye before he leaves.

_________________

Lance doesn't answer Keith for a few days. When he goes to his house to see him he ends up never being home. Keith partially suspects he's spending nights at Hunk's house just to avoid him. All he could think of was kissing Mike's lips, but not because of the fact he was kissing Mike. He couldn't stop because all he wanted to do was kiss Lance, over and over and over. He wanted more than anything to reassure Lance that it wasn't Mike he wanted. It wasn't Mike that his mom teased him about. It wasn't Mike that he thought of when he saw something online, or out in the street. It wasn't Mike that had been on his mind for five years. After the fourth day passed there's a soft knock on his bedroom door.

"Keith, Lance is here for you." Shiro says. It's a sad tone, though he isn't sure why Shiro would be sad about that. Instead of waiting for a reply Lance walks in quietly. He doesn't say a word, doesn't even give Keith a chance to speak. He just sits next to Keith in his bed before breaking down.

"Lance, hey, what's wrong? Is this about the other night? I promise the kiss meant nothing to me, really. It's not a big deal, just a game. It wasn't even him I..." Lance looked up at Keith, tears still running down his face. "Lance?"

"My grandma, she... she passed away. I wasn't even there for her, I never said goodbye. She's just... gone." Lance's sobs grow louder, his entire body shaking. Keith sits there, holding him quietly. He's not nee to death, but he's never really had to comfort anyone besides himself when someone died. He's unsure of what to do. What he is sure of is that he can't tell Lance now. He needs to be there for him, not adding to his list of things to worry about. He needs to comfort Lance, tell him everything will be okay. Lance doesn't need a boyfriend, he needs a friend. Keith will wait to tell him, he'll be a friend. When Lance is ready he'll tell him in one way or another.

"Lance, it'll be okay. You loved one another a lot and I'm sure she knows everything you would've said to her if you could've." He'll be okay in time. He'll be okay.

**June 16, 2019  
4343 words**


End file.
